Lo que nunca podrá ser
by Alchea Nemesis
Summary: El ambiente estaba lleno de felicidad. Ahora que la paz había llegado podían ser felices juntos. Spoilers de la Visual Novel.


****Advertencia:**** Primero decir que Hakuouki no es mío, si no de Otomate.****Jugando a una novel traducida al ingles, no hay ningun tipo de honorífico. Es peor aun porque al ser el nombre de la protagonista editable, y no tener seiyuu, con la novel es imposible saber para mi que tipos de honoríficos se usan... Asi que simplemente ignorare los honoríficos por completo.

**Lo que nunca podrá ser**

—¡Vamos, Chizuru! O llegaremos tarde —la voz de Okita sonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Era la primera vez que se ponía un kimono de mujer en cinco años, así que le estaba llevando más de lo esperado—. O si no…

Chizuru abrió instantáneamente la puerta, a medio peinar, asustada por el mero tono juguetón en la voz de Okita. Fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, solo iba a ser divertido para él. Habiendo cumplido su objetivo, y con una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios Okita paso dentro de la habitación.

—¿Okita? —confusa, se giro a mirarle mientras este cogía uno de los adornos para el pelo que todavía le faltaban por poner.

—Te ayudare. Terminaremos mas rápido así.

Con el pequeño adorno en mano, se le acerco y empezó a manejar el pelo con delicadeza, procurando imitar la parte del pelo que ya estaba hecha. Chizuru, completamente roja, se pregunto donde habría aprendido a hacerlo mientras Okita terminaba hábilmente con la parte que faltaba. Había ayudado a sus hermanas mayores hacia años, antes de la muerte de sus padres y de ser separado de ellas.

—G-gracias ¿Có-

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Okita sonrió al ver su trabajo finalizado y, cogiendola de la mano, hecho a correr, saliendo a las calles de Kyoto, sus ojos brillaban con evidente diversion al ver la cara de sorpresa de Chizuru que, poco acostumbrada a la ropa femenina después de tanto tiempo, no hacía más que tropezarse y hacer caras raras, lo cual no hacía más que amplificar el gesto del hombre.

Jadeando ligeramente por la carrera, llegaron al fin al Sumi, su destino, donde habían quedado con todos los demás para celebrar. La guerra había terminado, y ya se oía desde el exterior el jolgorio del Shinsengumi. Arreglándose un poco las ropas, descolocadas después de la carrera, entró en la sala donde todos los demás estaban bebiendo y comiendo lo mejor del lugar.

—¡Chizuru, Souji! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! —Heisuke, que parecía ya ligeramente bebido, les señalo dos asientos vacíos en la zona de los capitanes, entre Hijikata y Harada.

—Gracias, Heisuke. Siento la tardanza —después de decir lo último para todo el mundo, se sentó lo mas rápidamente que pudo, mientras Okita pedía un vaso de sake y se sentaba a su lado.

—¡No te preocupes! Aquí tienes, aquí tienes. ¡Tú también tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta! —Nagakura intervino, con evidentes signos de haberse pasado ya con el alcohol también, dejando frente a ella un vaso repleto de sake. Al contemplar la escena, Saito, que estaba frente a ellos, alargo la mano para alejar el alcohol de Chizuru con una expresión serena.

—Este es demasiado fuerte para alguien que no ha bebido previamente, Nagakura —fue la única explicación que dio, con un casi imperceptible reproche hacia Shinpachi. Harada y Heisuke soltaron una carcajada al ver el plan de Shinpachi fracasar, mientras le palmeaban la espalda como apoyo moral.

Kondou les sonrió, y alzo un vaso animando a todos a continuar con sus bebidas y la comida, mientras Hijikata y Sannan, ambos a su lado, optaban por limitarse a contemplar la escena con ligeras sonrisas en sus labios.

No mucho más tarde, Yamazaki y Shimada se unieron a la fiesta, cuando la mayoría estaban a ligeramente bebidos o directamente borrachos. Hijikata hacía un rato que estaba en el suelo con un paño húmedo sobre la frente y murmurando incoherencias. Era el que menos tolerancia al alcohol tenía del Shinsengumi, pero el ambiente le había hecho beber mas allá de sus posibilidades, presionado por los más aficionados a la bebida como Nagakura o Harada.

Heisuke estaba empezando también a cabecear, con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que pronto acompañaría a Hijikata en el suelo. El único que no parecía realmente afectado era Saito, que aparte de un ligero sonrojo, era el mismo de siempre.

—Chizuru… —En ese momento, un Okita con algo de bebida de más y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dejo caer sobre ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura como si nada.

—E-estamos en publico, Okita —en un susurro, intento disuadirle y que la soltase, aunque podía ver claramente en la expresión del hombre que iba a ser un esfuerzo inútil, más con todo el sake que había tomado ya—. Por favor…

—Uhmmm… no —y, como si pretendiese demostrar que lo decía en serio, dirigió también su otro brazo a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros sin perder la sonrisa por ningún momento. Ella empezaba a estar realmente abochornada. La escena no había pasado desapercibida al resto de asistentes a la fiesta, que se dividían entre los que animaban y silbaban, riéndose, y los que apartaban la mirada de la escena avergonzados, con Kondou dentro de los últimos.

—¿Y para cuando el primer niño? —Harada les sonrió mientras preguntaba, soltando apoyándose en la palma de su mano mientras les miraba. Chizuru se puso aun más roja, si cabe.

—E-esto… —Chizuru empezó a tartamudear

—Sanosuke, ¡no seas tan atrevido! —Kondou, claramente avergonzado, le recrimino el atrevimiento a un Harada que aparto la mirada, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos interesados.

El ambiente estaba lleno de felicidad. Ahora que la paz había llegado podían ser felices juntos. Un futuro brillante les esperaba…

Chizuru despertó

No había sido mas que un sueño.

El techo sobre ella era el de la misma casa en la que había estado viviendo sola con Okita por el ultimo año, desde que ambos dejaron de ser Rasetsu. Todas las personas que consideraban valiosas estaban muertas ya hacía tiempo, por culpa de una guerra que habían perdido irremediablemente.

No había sido mas que un sueño.

Con un sollozo ahogado, se aferro al hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Habían sido Rasetsu, y Okita tenía tuberculosis, un niño era imposible, se recordó como si respondiese al Harada de su sueño. Pero aunque lo sabía, era tan doloroso recordarlo. Inutilmente, intento contener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos entre sollozos.

Todos habían muerto, no quedaba nadie. Solo estaban ellos dos, e incluso ellos habían sido dados por muertos. Estaban solos.

—Ssssh… —la voz de Okita, que había despertado con sus sollozos, sonó con dulzura. La estrecho en sus brazos, intentando consolarla con su voz. Chizuru supo que el también estaba pensando en lo mismo, comprendiendo al instante lo que estaba en su mente, porque cuando le miro a la cara pudo ver también una lagrima solitaria brillando en su mejilla. Ambos se acercaron aun más, y un ligero beso transmitió todo lo que tenían que decir, todos los sentimientos que necesitaban compartir.

Habían sobrevivido, eran felices juntos… pero el vacío de todo lo que habían perdido en el camino siempre les perseguiría en todo lo que les quedaba de vida. El sueño imposible de un día en el que hubiese paz y todos pudiesen ser feliz. Juntos.

La familia se había roto, y lo único que podían hacer era intentar vivir con la mayor plenitud posible lo que les quedaba de vida, honrando así a los que ya habían muerto.

**FIN**

Inspirado por la cancion "New day, new life" de KOKIA.

Aunque usa la ruta de Okita como canon, considero que es una historia que puedes leer de forma independiente, porque el mensaje que pretende transmitir se puede trasladar a todas las rutas: "la felicidad de aquellos dias del Shinsengumi que nunca volveran, y los sueños que quedaran eternamente sin cumplir".


End file.
